A Certain KnuckleHeaded Ninja's only Railgun
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Even growing up, I never really believed in God. First as a kid in the orphanage. Then working as a shinobi for my village. Then as a student; as an esper. It was too hard to believe that any being would create so much misfortune for me. NarutoxHarem.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well well, good news! I will be out of the hospital soon! Updates will come regularly but FIRSTLY I wanted to present the news via my latest obssesion also known as To Aru Majutsu no Index! Its a crossover, obviously, and one of the few to ever exist in this section! But first, a dreary bit of a prologue, or is it an epilogue? A glimpse into the future, perhaps?**

**Only time will tell...**

_Darkness is inside all of us. The only difference is what we make of it._

**_~Kyuubi._**

**Prologue of a Certain Malestrom and Railgun**

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am a Level Five Esper. The Eigth level Five in Academy city, and one of the strongest, next to a certain Accelerator and a certain firey little Railgun. Well, at least, that's what THEY classify me as. In truth, I'm really something much more than that. But I didn't come here to tell you that. I didn't come here to give you my life story, though that's probably what you'll interpret it as. No. Not at all. I've come here for one reason, and one reason only. Well, two, actually._

_I came here to mourn. And to curse those damnable magicians who do the work of their holier-than-thou lord almighty. Personally, I think its all a bunch of bullshit. Try telling that to a certain Index and you'll be bitten on the head. But Index isn't here right now. Now one is "here"; because I don't even know where the hell "here" is. I think I died. I think I'm dead, but I've already died before, haven't I? That's how I came to this wonderfuly forsaken city._

_But I digress._

_Even growing up, I never really believed in God. First as a kid in the orphanage. Then working as a shinobi for my village. Then as an "esper", though I still don't think myself to be one. It was too hard to believe that any being would create so much misery on purpose. There was only one bright spot in all that darkness...and it was you. I miss you. Your smile. Your laugh. Your love of the little things. Mostly I miss talking to you._

_Never really talked to you. Not really. Didn't want you to know what I was. I wish I'd told you...everything. When were were kids, I hated it. I couldn't talk to you. Couldn't tell you what I was. No one can forgive me. You were pure though. You can forgive me. I _hope_ you can forgive me..._

_I never wanted this darkness inside me. I never wanted it to put out your light. Its inside me. Fighting to get out. It wants to extinguish the light in the world. I've been keeping it deep down for two years. Punishing it for what it did to you._

**_Ugh!_**

_But its getting harder. It keeps reminding me how I failed you. I need you to know who I am. Maybe then I'll stop seeing you everywhere. I need to tell you now. What I never told you. What I never could tell you. I'm so sorry, Misaka. I'm so sorry, Kuroko. I'm so sorry...everyone. I'm sorry for everything. __I need to tell you the truth. But to do that I need to start over. I need to go back. Back to the day I first cursed Academy City with my prescence._

_I need to start from the very beginning..._

**A/N: Yeah, sad short and depressing. Sorry about that! Consider it the intrduction for my latest crossover of NarutoxTo aru majutsu no index! The pairing will start out as NarutoXMisaka and eventually evolve into a full blown harem. But fear not! Index belongs to Touma and Touma only! Every other girl is fair game!**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Such Misfortune!

**A/N: Wow! I'm glad you guys like this! Apparently this is the ONLY NarutoxToaru majutsu no index crossover on this site. Well, there IS another now, but it is in spanish and the pairing is AsumaxMisaka (YUCK!) So let's...not think about that. When and where does this story take place, you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and see!**

_The wind sweeps everything else away...including my sadness._

_~Uzumaki Naruto. _

**Stigma**

_"Such misfortune!"_

How did this happen again? Oh, right. He'd screwed up. Again. Tried to be a hero. Again. And where had that gotten him? Running for his life. _Again!_ Kamijou Touma, in what would be his first year as a student of Academy City, found himself in this position more often than he would have liked. If he'd had his way he would have quietly enjoyed his last day before summer vacation. Unfortunately, he did not have his way, and that was very much the cause of his current misfortune.

"Hold it, you dipshit!" Shouted one of the thugs chasing him.

"Wait, you coward!" Hollered another.

"Like hell!"

He rounded a nearby corner, a shower of insults nipping at his heels.

_I, Kamijiyo Touma, am leading a way of life...that is undoubtedly blessed with misfortune. Yes, July Nineteenth. I went into a family restaurant, in a rather good mood, since summer vacation began the next day...and ordered a bitter melon and escargot lasagna from hell. That's when it happened. I saw a girl being harassed by some delinquents, thought I'd be a little hero, and that was when my luck ran out._

"Just wait till we catch you!"

_Which is how I find myself here, being hounded after by said delinquents._

"Ahh, god, what is it with my misfortune!" Touma cried, running for his life, desperate to outpace his pursuers. In his haste, however, Touma failed to notice the prescence of a certain knucklehead walking in the opposite direction. Rough, blond hair shaded eyes of shining sapphire. Whiskers adjourned either side of his cheek, lending him an oddly fox-like appearance. Save for these features, he looked much the same as any student attending Academy City.

Currently, he was in the process of texting his crush, one Saten Ruiko.

Said knucklehead didn't bother to look up until the last instant; his cellphone falling from his hand, his eyes flying wide with surprise as he saw Kamijou Touma hurtling toward him. He barely had the time to blink, let alone defend himself.

"Oi, Touma!"

They collided.

_Violently._

"Na-Naruto!"

The blond scowled, only for his eyes to bulge as he saw said pursuers.

"B-Baka! Why'd you come this way!"

"I should be asking the same question!" Touma snapped back, struggling to his feet. "Why did _you_ bump into _me?"_

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto exclaimed aghast, glaring at his longtime friend. "You're the one who had to go and play the hero again, Touma!" Unfourtunate circumstance aside Touma considered himself to be on relatively good terms with his fellow student. Naruto was quiet, and, on most occasions, kept to himself. He also had a hopeless crush on a certain girl, but that was another matter for another time.

"Run!"

They kept running, until they reached the bridge.

"Damn," Touma groaned, falling to his knees, "They finally gave up."

"Bastard," Naruto gasped, flopping onto his face. "Why do you always have to do this sort of thing...

"Oh?"

A spark tore through the air. Touma turned, and Naruto with him, both boys searching for the source of the spark. Imagine their surprise when they found it to be one Misaka Mikot, the infamous "Ace of Tokiwadai" and the girl who'd they'd left at the restaurant.

She was the girl from before.

"What were you doing, back there?" The girl asked. "Being a good samaritan by protecting the delinquents. Are a certain hot-blooded teacher?" Naruto glanced behind her, noting the lack of screaming delinquents.

"The fact that they stopped coming after us means...

"Yeah. I burned them all up to save you some trouble." She pulled a hand away from her hair, sparks flying from her fingertips. "After all it wouldn't do to have trash like them scurrying around at our feet now, would it?"

Naruto balked.

_"Trash?"_

"So that's what happened...

"Hey, do you know what a Railgun is?" she asked suddenly, fishing a coin out of her pocket.

"Railgun?"

"Also called a superelectromagnetic cannon." The girl explained. "By borrowing Flemming's momentum it can fire shells like a cannon." She held the coin high, grasping it just between her thumb and forefinger and flipped. "Just like...

**!**

_...this!"_

With a streak of orange-blue light, destruction plowed past them Shearing a hole through the bridge it continued onward, streaking out into the night. Touman nearly fell over, but Naruto, to his dismay, smiled. _Oh shit._ If he was smiling, then that meant...

"Even with a coin like this, it can go at three times the speed of sound." Misaka Mikoto grinned, "Not to mention deal a substantial amount of damage, see?"

"Don't tell me you burned those people with _that?"_ Touma gawped.

Misaka scoffed.

"Don't take me for a fool. I'm quite adept at taking care of useless Level Zero espers." Another spark. Touma grimaced.

_Yes, I wasn't trying to save her. I was trying to save the guys that were recklessly approaching her. I knew if they foolishly approached the "Ace of Tokiwadai, then they'd only get themselves hurt. Instead...such misfortune!_

"I'm quite aware that you're one of only eight Level Five espers in this Academy City," Toma sighed, "But I think you should change your habit of talking down to other people, really."

Another spark.

"That's something only the strong would say." Misaka replied, hurtling static from her hand. "Something that a weakling like you has no business saying!"

_"The strong, huh?"_

Before Touma could raise his right arm, the blond stepped between him and his demise.

_"Kaze no Yaiba."_ **(Blade of wind)** Naruto whispered, and a wall of wind flung itself between them and the oncoming wave of electricity, dispersing the deadly voltage. Misaka scowled, sparks cracklling between the two of them. She tried again, and was met with the same result. Each and every time her electricity came into contact with the wind, it evaporated on the spot, whispering harmlessly into the twilight.

"Don't interefere, damnit!"

Naruto gave the girl a slow, cool blink, his jaw locking in defiance. He swept a hand through his hair, the blond mess perfecting itself at the touch of his fingertips. The current swirled backwards, the elements retreating to their respective espers. The electricity coiled around Misaka, crackling angrily. The wind shrieked and spat, howling between the metal pistons of the bridge, forcing Naruto to raise his voice to a more audible degree.

"She isn't a friend of yours, is she, Touma?"

A grimace of self castigation.

"Well, I'd say she's more of an aquiantance than a friend-

"Good." Naruto nodded slowly to himself. "If she isn't your friend then, I have no need to feel any remorse for what I'm about to do." Toma swallowed. He knew that look. The last time he'd seen that look, some kid ended up wearing their ass around their face. Naruto's eyes back then were eerily the same now, red and black with slitted pupils. With a gaze, he pinnioned his friend where he stood.

_Oh, I nearly forgot to mention this guy and how I know him._

_I, Kamijou Touma, have an unlikely ally. His name is Uzuamki Naruto. He's a Level Five. One of only eight Level Fives in all of Academy City. Once; there were seven of them, but that was three months ago. That was before a certain optimistic esper fell from the sky-sound familiar?-and crashed into my balcony. He's been living with me, ever since the incident that cost him his memories. Currently, he remembers only his name, and several uncanny abilities, abilities that no esper should have an business possessing. It still startles me sometimes, the things he can do._

_His esper ability?_

_Naruto can freely manipulate wind. Whether it be a gentle breeze or a free-formed hurricane, he can create it. He can control it. The atmosphere itself belongs to him. It is the ultimate defense. The ultimate weapon. No matter the angle, no matter the trajectory; when he's serious you never see him coming. That is why they call him..._

_Shinigami._

Naruto was an esper unlike anything he'd ever seen. Some said he had the potential to surpass the legendary Ace of Tokiwadai. Within good reason. Naruto just might be the perfect counter to the legendary "Electric Princess" of Tokiwadai. Looking at him now, you could see why. He stood there; hands in his pockets, utterly unfazed by the electric shocker staring him down. Both their elements lacked substance. Both were intangigle, devoid of form.

But Naruto's wind would always be superior to Misaka's electricity in terms of strength, if not versatility.

Misaka had to forcibly generate electricity. Naruto simply channeled the wind surrounding him, using it to augment his blows and the like. The slightest snap of his fingers was akin to an invisible bullet. The Shinigami and the Railgun._ A match made in the darkest depths of hell,_ Touma thought to himself. Naruto, unlike Touma, was loathed to use his abilities; not only because of the destruction they caused cause, but due to his loathing of violence. He rarely made exceptions, but when he did...

_...he was a force to be reckoned with._

"Ah!" Naruto paused suddenly, and his face lit up. "I nearly forgot! Before we begin," Fishing a hand into his pocket, Naruto came up with something. "I have a call to make. It won't take but a moment." Touma facepalmed.

"Of all the times...

Naruto produced a spare cellphone from his pocket and speed-dialed someone's number. His phone rang twice before a soft click was heard, indicating someone had picked up on the other end. Instantly, the blond esper was all butterflies and sunshine.

"Hai, hai, is this Saten Ruiko-san?" He called into the transceiver. "It's Naruto! About our date tonight...I'm afraid I'll have to take a raincheck. Would tomorrow be suitable for you, instead? Ah. Yes, yes, I'm free tomorrow evening. Dinner and a movie, then? I'm buying. No, no, its no trouble at all, really. I insist. Really?" His grin grew, a gorgeously white streak across his face. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow, then! Ja ne!"

Snapping it shut, he turned toward Misaka. The smile had faded.

"Now, where were we?"

Misaka growled.

"You...shameless flirt!"

_"Whoa!"_

Naruto skipped backwards with a small grunt, his jacket tearing open as a lance of lightning scored his shirt. Misaka flushed. Touma nearly fell over. The blond, however, remained utterly unfazed.

"Is there a reason you're targeting my clothes, Misaka-san?" the "Shinigami" of Academy City inquired genially as the ruined remants of his shirt slid off his shoulders. "Or do you just want to see my chest?"

The result was instantaneous as it was humorous.

"Urusei!"

Naruto was the only esper other than Kamijou Touma to ever arouse the wrath of a certain _Railgun_ in Academy City, no, in the world. And, seeing as he was best friends with Kamijou Touma, a Level Zero with a rare, indefatigable ability, known as Imagine Breaker, that only infuriated Ms. Mikoto even further.

"I'll kill you!"

This time, Touma really did fall over.

Naruto sighed.

"Oi, oi,oi...just 'cos I'm weaker right now, doesn't make you stronger, huh?"

Misaka's only response was to scream and open fire with another railgun. It never made it. Naruto drifted aside, the blast smoldering his shirt from his shoulders. Misaka, once a pale pink, turned red as a rose. And that decided it. In this moment, in this brief instant of hesitation, Uzumaki Naruto took advantage of it to its fullest.

_"Kikiri no Mai."_ Naruto clapped his palms, calling forth a massive gust. Touma had just enough time to gawp before he too, was swept up by the wind. Unfortunately he lacked the chance to use Imagine Breaker; because the blast hurtled him from the bridge and into the lake below.

_I, Kamijou Touma, am leading a way of life...that is undoubtedly blessed with misfortune. It's been this way for as long as I can remember. But ever since I've met Naruto...it has been so much worse. Unlike me, he is cursed with constant fortune. Perhaps I should say blessed. Although he remembers nothing of his former life, the winds of change ever seemed to blow in his favor. He, is fortunate. While I, constantly suffer..._

"Such misfortune!"

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the second chapter! I opted to take it from Touma's perspective in order to better explain just how Naruto came to Academy City. But mysteriously falling from the heavens...now why does that sound familiar? Was some kind of interdimensional jutsu invoked? Did a certain Uchiha send him hurtling across space and time accidentally? Regardless, Naruto doesn't like to use his powers unless he absolutely has to, or if someone angers him to a certain extent, as Misaka has.**

**Pairing IS harem! Review and tell me who you want in it! Someone has to comfort Naruto, after all, he doesn't have any memories of his realm-ERM, I mean his people ehehehehe...**

**R&R! =D**


	3. Five Plus Zero Equals?

**A/N: I'm back! You can puth the torches and pitchforks away now! I know this chapter may be short, but I need to get the gears grinding again! You may want to reread the last two chapters, to refresh your memory! And what better way to restart this story than to have our one and only blond...**

**...on a date! To be fair, some of the characters are a few years older, for the sake of prosterity...**

_"H-Hey, you don't have to feed me!"_

_~Saten Ruiko._

**Five plus Zero Equals...**

"H-Hey, you don't have to feed me!"

Laughter greeted her words.

"Hai, hai, but I want to! Now say_ aaaah!"_

"But Naruto-kun, you-mmph!"

Saten Ruiko stifled a giggle as her boyfriend of two-weeks delicately placed a piece of cheesecake in her open mouth. When he'd first called to cancel their date last night she'd initially feared the worst. Saten knew just how busy he was, for him to take a raincheck out of the blue hadn't boded well at the time. Imagine her surprise when he'd surprised her with this; dinner and a show!

Indeed it was turning out be quite the date. At the mention of dinner and a show the last thing the level zero esper expected was this. To be taken to a fancy restaurant; to be led a private booth beneath the starry sky, just the two of them. Her eyes had nearly fallen out of her head when she saw the prices, true; but Naruto had stood true to his word and paid for everything, including the desert now melting all over her tongue. Saten didn't know such food existed! What had she been missing all her life?!

"Oooh," she groaned as the flavors wafted across her tongue, "this is sooo good!"

"Isn't it?" The 'Shinigami' of Academy City smiled as he used the same fork to deliver a small piece of cake into his mouth. "I knew you didn't like high end places like this, but when I saw the cheesecake, I just couldn't help myself." Saten flushed, not at his words, but at the indirect kiss they'd just shared. She made no effort to stop him, however. They hadn't kissed yet; the most they'd ever done was hold hands in public. She would have told Kuroko and Uiharu, but somehow Saten doubted either would believe she_-a mere level zero-_was associated with the legendary Shinigami esper himself.

Still, to think she'd be going out with one of the most powerful espers in Academy City...her! A level zero, an ordinary, normal girl with no little to no special powers whatsoever. Naruto had been the one to find her; the esper having run into her_-literally-_in the halls after class. Having swept her off her fet, he offered her his hand to help her up...and it had all been downhill from there. Unbidden, the memory summoned a small smile to Saten's lips. Naruto had swept her off her feet alright...then promptly asked her out!

_(Flashback)_

"Please, go out with me!"

_"Huh?"_

Saten balked back at him, this blonde delinquent everyone seemed to fawn over. Uzumaki "Shinigami" Naruto. Talk of Academy City. Member of Judgement. Infamous for his ruthless punishment of all those who dared break the law and disrupt the peace. Mere moments ago he'd knocked her down and helped her stand up again.

Now, he had yet to release her hand.

She cast an appraising glance at him; taking in his leather jacket and jeans, the skull emblazoned proudly upon his shirt and the armband strapped tight to his arm. He certainly _looked_ his part. Was he a natural blonde or did he perhaps dye his hair? Were those leathers merely for show or did they serve a darker purpose? From what she'd heard, Naruto associated with no one. Spoke to no one. When he did, it was often to invoke his dreaded "punishment" or worse. And now he was speaking to her? Asking her out?

"Are you serious?" Incredulous, Saten guffawed, stifling a laugh with the back of her free hand. "You knock me over and ask me out, just like that?" Abruptly she became terribly aware of the dozens of eyes boring into her back; the other girls glaring at her, harsh and jaded. Their killer intent, and their voices; whispering in her ear, mocking her...

"That girl...

...touching Shinigami-sama...

...doesn't belong to her...

...Saten Ruiko...

...I'll have my revenge!...

"I'm dead serious." Blue eyes gleaming, the "Shinigami" raised her hand to his lips, his mouth alighting there for the briefest instant. "Saten Ruiko." He raised his gaze and held hers, pinnioning her, rooting her body in place with that bewitching stare. "I've had my eye on you for quite some time now." The smallest of smiles tugged at his lips. "I would be honored if you'd grace me with your prescence this afternoon." He released her hand, but Saten made no effort to snatch it back. Her mind was still reeling. Reeling, as the girls in the halls keened in protest.

"Waaaaaah, Shinigami-sama!"

"Please blow us away!"

As if sensing her hesitation, Naruto chuckled.

"I'm just not interested in someone who fawns over me like they do." His gaze slid across the girly horde and found hers, sapphire orbs cutting into her onyx eyes like diamonds. "And before you ask, I couldn't care less about your level." He made a gesture with his head as he walked away: follow me. Saten gladly complied. She wanted nothing more than to distance herself from these girls and the malicious rumours that were sure to spread now that h he hher from being seen with such an s

"Y-You're not?" Saten couldn't help herself; she rose to his words like a cat chasing a mouse. "I thought someone like you would hold the rankings in high regard?"

"Because I'm a level five, right?" The blond esper scoffed. "Why should anyone have the right to number us like that? We're people, not a bunch of data!" His words struck a chord in her, as though her soul were a book and he were reading it aloud. "Its stupid. No, its beyond stupid!

"W-Well, when you put it like that...

_(End Flashback)_

Saten wasn't about to reflect on her victory now, however. Not when he was right in front of her with that expectant look in his eyes.

"Alright," she sighed, slicing off a piece of her own cake, "Open up."

Naruto didn't offer the slightest protest; he happily complied, his lips parting as Saten lowered the fork toward his mouth. His mouth closed around the fork with slowly, but with gusto, his lips sliding across the metal as she pulled the utensil free. Saten shivered.

"Delicious." The blond agreed, closing his eyes. "I'll have to get their recipe...

Saten risked a glance at her date as his eyes drifted shut...and another smile danced at the corners of her mouth. As ever the enigmatc blonde wore his favourite colors, though he'd opted not to wear orange today: instead favoring dark slacks and a long-sleeved sapphire shirt to match his eyes. Black and blue. A frightening combination, bellying the former delinquent's complacent demeanor, alongside his new hairstyle. Once matted and unruly, his rough blond locks had been slicked back for the occasion, the spiky tresses parted just so, allowing her a glimpse at those brilliant azure orbs-

"Is there something on my face, Saten-chan?"

"Ha?"

Saten squeaked, green eyes flying wide open as she felt a hand upon her chin. Naruto was staring right back at her, sapphire boring into jade.

"Ah...no." She twisted away from him, face flaming.

In contrast Saten had chosen something simple: a white top complete with matching miniskirt. It was plain and simple, not a thing like her. She'd much rather be wearing her school uniform than this frilly thing! It was far, far too short! And the way he kept staring at her. It was strange. His gaze...there was no lust to be found in it. Not even the faintest hint of desire. Only...amusement. Shinigami seemed to genuinely enjoy her and the pleasant company she provided. He genuinely seemed to enjoy feeding her. Which was strange, given the fact that the most they'd ever done, was hold hands. Not that Saten was complaining! She found herself all too willing to open her mouth for a second tidbit of cake when the blond raised his fork a second time.

"Hai, Saten-chan." Naruto purred at her, his words soft and silken. "Say, aaaah."

"Say, whatever happened to your friend, Touma?" she asked, swallowing a mouthful of cake. "You two are usually inseperable...

Naruto chuckled.

"I may have...blown him into the river last night."

"Hah?!"

"Well, it wasn't intentional." The high-level esper shrugged. "I was preoccuped with Biri-Biri at the time, but I'm sure he survived...

"Biri-Biri?"

"Ah." Naruto knocked himself on the head. "I've gotten used to using her nickname. Would _Misaka Mikoto_ ring a bell?"

"You got into a fight with Railgun?!" Saten jerked upright, slamming both hands against the table in shock, nearly sending the remnants of their desert flying. "Wait a second! That huge electrical storm...last night! The one that cut power to half the city until this morning! That was _you?"_ Naruto raised a white flag in surrender, the item seeming to have materialized from thin air. "And why are you waving that flag around, Naruto?!" A tick marked formed on her forehead. If Academy City saw this side of their "Shinigami" they'd never fear him again.

"There's no need to shout, Saten-chan." he soothed. "People will hear you."

"We're the only ones here!"

"Ara...I forgot."

"Honestly, how do you keep all that power from going to your head?" she wondered aloud, throwing herself back into her seat. "Everyones either scared shitless of you or fawning at your feet, but you're a complete and goof outside of work! How do you do it?" Naruto looked at her long, staring deeply into her eyes. Saten struggled to meet his gaze. To look into those sapphire skies was to stare death in the face and know one's end. It was a thrill like she'd never known. How many criminals and vagabounds had seen those very same orbs, hunting them down, hounding them through the streets, stalking them like a predator would its prey.

And yet, here before her, they were the softest, kindest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Because I have Saten-chan, of course." when Naruto finally spoke, he did so softly; as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Something he wanted only her to hear. And Saten Ruiko heard. Oh dear kami above did she hear him! The words seared through her ears, pounded in her pulse, chased her down, through the corridors of her mind. She couldn't forget them now, no matter how much she might want to. They had their desired effect; if he'd wanted her to blush, she was certainly doing so now!

Behind Saten's pale skin, the slow flushing of her face, looked almost like a growing forest fire, and she seemed literally unable to catch her breath. W-W-W-What was he saying?! She'd barely known him for two weeks and already he was spouting such nonsense?! Was he trying to embarass her, or something?! She jerked her gaze southward, seeking shelter beneath her bangs. She could still feel his eyes upon her, however, and she squirmed restlessly beneath his gaze.

"B-Baka! When you say it like that...

"When I say it like what?"

Saten risked a glance upward._ It was a mistake._ Somehow in the span of a single heartbeat, he'd moved his chair around the table, closer to hers. Shinigami indeed! She hadn't even heard him move! He was close now dangerously so. She could feel his hand on her forehead, his fingers soft and cool against her skin. She couldn't take it! Her heart threatened to burst from her chest, pounding relentlessly in her head, drowning out the world itself. She couldn't see. Couldn't think. Couldn't breathe.

"I think you might have a fever," Naruto observed, blissfully unaware of the torrent of emotion swirling in Saten's head. "You're burning up...

_Crappola._

"Moh...you're such an idiot!" Face flushing a grand crimson color, Saten smacked his arm aside raised her gaze_-her face-_to meet his. Her lips touched his first; feather soft. Then deeper, crushing her mouth against his, daring to taste her lips against his. Naruto gave a small sound of surprise, and for a brief instant, Saten felt the breeze pick up, whipping through her hair like a thing alive. _Oh, dear._ She'd made a mistake. She'd made a terrible, horrible mistake. She pulled away, hesitant, uncertain, staring deeply into his eyes-

_"Such fortune."_

Saten blinked in surprise. Blinked, as his hand reached out to cradle her cheek,

"Nani?"

"Oh, its just a saying I picked up." Naruto explained. "Touma always says "Such Misfortune!" whereas I find myself most fortunate. Especially at this very moment." He leaned forward with intent, rooting her in place as only a Shinigami could. His lips moved, ever so slightly.

"Neh, Saten-chan?"

"H-Hai?"

_"If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask."_

"Na-mmph!"

This time, Naruto kissed _Saten._ His lips were soft on hers, a light, feathers touch, and then they were gone, leaving her aching for more. Strong arms pulled her into his chest and held her there, cradling her against his body, his heartbeat, hammering against her ear. _Ba-dump._ Saten squirmed in his lap a moment longer, uncomfortable, unaccustomed to sitting in such a position. Kami, she couldn't stop looking at him. His eyes shone brightly, brighter even than the stars in the sky. And she just couldn't stop looking at him. How could two weeks have made such a difference? Fourteen days ago she'd never haved dared to do something this bold, this outrageous, this...ridiculous? Her first instinct was to push him away, but she carefully ignored it. She wasn't about to push away the one she was falling for. _Oh double crappola! _Saten flushed anew, her cheeks burning an impossible shade of pink. _Did I seriously just think that?! No! I didn't! I can't be falling for him already...can I? But...I like this..._

"Naruto-kun...?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we...can we stay like this for a little while?" Saten whispered, not trusting herself to look at him.

The Shinigami blinked.

"If that's what you want, Saten-chan."

Saten laid her head to rest against Naruto's chest, eyes drifting shut as the bond pulled her closer. She could get used to this; this secret side of the "Shinigami" of Academy City. The boy everyone respected, the being everyone feared, completely calm and in control here, with her. Yes. This was what she wanted. She wouldn't have it any other way. And yet...

"Naruto?" she whispered, softer than before.

"Yes?"

"I think...I think I might...

_Beep!_

Saten bit her lip as an alarm pierced the tranquility of the evening. It took everything she had not to bolt right then, and there, to stay in his lap, face burning, head bowed to hide the outright flush alighting her cheeks, scrawling across every inch of her skin. Her date blinked, brows furrowed as he beheld the offensive alarm.

"Ah." Naruto glanced at his watch. "We're going to miss the movie."

Saten's only response was to nuzzle closer into his chest. Oh, well. She hadn't been able to tell him today, after all. There was always next time. If their next date was anything like this one, then surely she'd be able to make him realize her feelings. After all, Saten Ruiko was nothing if not persistent.

"I'm fine like this...baka."

"Are you sure?" he pressed, blissfully unaware of the adrour swelling in her heart. "Those tickets weren't exactly cheap...

"I said I'm fine."

"But I really wanted to see that movie...

Saten's left eye twitched. _Way to ruin the mood!_ Naruto could only blink as his date extricated himself from his lap. She raised her arm/hand high, then higher still, lower lip trembling noticeably. Uh-oh. Naruto had the succinct feeling he'd done something wrong here but he couldn't quite place his finger on it...

"B...B...B...

"Hah?"

**"BAKA!"**

Her hand descended with a merciless swiftness.

_"Such fortune!"_

**A/N: Aaaaaand there you have it. A little bit of NarutoxSaten fuffy to warm the air before we launch into the canonical evens of A Certain Magical Index. Expect to see all those characters you love and adore next chappy! To clarify, Naruto is called the "Shinigami" based on his wind abilities, deadly speed, and his strict sense of justice. But when it comes to girls, he's really just a big softy at heart, despite how brutal he is-and will be next chapter-so I would advise you to brace yourself, dear reader. There may be quite a few changes from canon in this story...**

**So, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...REVIEW, would you kindly?**

**Aaaand here's a brief preview:**

_"Ara, that's quite the sword you've got there." Shinigami's fingers twitched, invisible eddies of air circling his fingers. "But a blade of wind is so much better, wouldn't you agree? And unfortunately for you...I'm not one to hold back against a woman." Blue eyes blazed read as he raised that hand, pressing his thumb and index finger together._

_He snapped his fingers._

_"Kamataichi."_

**R&R! =D**


	4. Level Upper

**A/N: I return! I've been away from this story for far too long! I've been updating my fics on a regulear basis, and this one came up next in my docket. Sorry for the long wait :3 And with that being said, I am proud to return to this fic after so long an abscence! Now, with that being said...**

**...Off we go! Sorry if its short!**

_"Have you heard of the level upper, senpai?"_

_~Kuroko._

**Upper**

_"Level Upper?"_

Naruto cocked his head aside, regarding what his _kouhai_ had just told him the next morning. He made no secret of the bandage marring his right cheek, Saten's slap had stung a good deal more than he'd expected. But he'd deserved it, after all. He could be such a baka sometimes when it came to the opposite sex. She'd apologized for hitting him, of course after their date, and that, had been that. No hard feelings between the two of them and they'd gone their separate ways until their next date.

Aaaaand of course that was when the woman with the sword came after him...

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_"Uzumaki Naruto, I presume?"_

_Naruto paused on the crosswalk, head cocked at the sound of his name. The hour was late, the streets deserted. He'd been taking the long way home, savoring the memories of his date with Saten, never once thinking that he might be followed. That he might be attacked. In his glee, he'd let his guard down. It almost cost him his life._

_"That depends." He began to turn, "Who might be asking-_

_His body jerked backward in the same instant that the flesh of his right arm tore itself open-spewing blood from a dozen small slashes. He arched toward the street, just in time to register an incomparable sight; a host of deadly wires arced over his head, bifurcating the lampost upon which he'd been leaning. Then he was gone, moving with the wind, just as the edge of her blade slashed across his coat. Fabric tore but flesh remained intact_

_She was a slim beauty, her heartshaped face framed by ebony tresses, pulled back into a ponytail. Naruto almost swore when he saw her. He _recgonized _her somehow._

_"Kanzaki Kaori." her name left his lips before he could stop it._

_Her head inclined minutely._

_"It's been awhile...Naruto."_

_"Oi-_

_"Don't bother calling for help." She continued. "I've placed a rune that removes all people from this space. Now...you're going to pay for what you did to me. With your life." Her blade came up, he batted it aside with a hand, uncaring as the wires snared his flesh._

_"I don't even remember what I did!"_

_"SILENCE!"_

_Naruto skipped backwards as she tore her weapon free from his grasp and split the street with it, showering him in asphalt and debris. He winced as the wires flicked out from nowhere to cut into his body, his back, and finally his face. A switch flicked in his mind._

_"Heh." he skidded to a halt. "Hehehehe."_

_"Why are you...laughing?" Kaori looked at him like he was mad; because at that moment he just might be. Naruo raised his hands and the wind swirledaround him, keening like a lost child._

_"Ara, that's quite the sword you've got there." Shinigami's fingers twitched, invisible eddies of air circling his fingers. "But a blade of wind is so much better, wouldn't you agree? And unfortunately for you...I'm not one to hold back against a woman." Even one I don't remember." Blue eyes blazed red as he raised that hand, pressing his thumb and index finger together._

_"Kanzaki Kaori...this is your loss."_

_He snapped his fingers._

_"Kamataichi."_

_(End Flashback)_

Why she'd come after him was beyond Naruto. He'd brought her to the first hospital he could find and went on about his way, doing his level best to hide the marks she'd given him. Damn but the bitch could cut. What had he done to piss her off so much? He didn't know, and to be frank, there was no point in wasting his energy on something he couldn't remember.

Still...

Still...this whole Level Upper business was rather distressing as a whole. A song that supposedly raised an Esper's ability just by listening, eh? Something like that warranted concern. Powers like that almost guaranteed corruption on a moral basis. It made him nervous. He'd sweat and bled to reach this level of power, rising from a Level One to Five over the years through sheer determination. He was the closest thing to a _Level Six_, a herito nigh but unheard of level amongst espers, and he'd attained it through sheer perserverence alobe.

This Level Upper device spat in the face of all that. It made him sick. Someone had to something about it. Might as well be somebody competent, right?

"Lemme guess," he began slowly, addressing her, "Fresh out of training and you already want my help with this?"

Shirai Kuroko nodded once, her auburn twintails bobbing slowly from the motion. To be honest Naruto didn't really know her all that well; joining Judgement had been something he'd done on a whim, at first. Boredom played a large par in it-not any real sense of urgency in that matter. He was a man with no memories after all and so having heard of Judgement from Saten-san, he'd taken it upon himself to investigate. Just what did they do that made them so important? Imagine his surprise when they welcomed him with open arms and all but ushered him into training.

He'd blown straight through their program in record time; completing courses meant to take months in the span of a _single day._ And why shouldn't he have? His combat abilities alone put him on an almost godlike-tier, and his affinity for creating leaving, breathing duplicates out of wind proved most valuable to tackle the tasks set before him.

And so here he was.

Now, not even a day out of training, he found himself accosted by one Shirai Kuroko, dragged into this Levul Upper business. Technically she was his superior in rank, but in terms of age and education he remained her senpai, forcing her to address him as such. This thought pleased Naruto to no end. But he wasn't about to let this sick satisfaction distract him from the task at hand. Taking a seat opposite her, he ceased his pacing in and out of the conference room, forced himself to be still and listen to Kuroko's explanation

"So let me get this straight." Naruto began slowly, firmly, refusing to let his thoughts drift. "This level upper; its a song, right? And its basically making a royal mess of things. Which is why I'm here. You need me to get handle on all these upper-users, if you will, apprehend them, and figure out who'se causing this?" There was a silence between them, stretching ever onward.

"So?" Kuroko asked. "Will you help us?"

"Of course!" Naruto barked out a laugh as he rose from his chair. "You're my precious kouhai, after all. Just leave it to me."

Kuroko flushed.

"Senpai, we may have just met, but if you're trying to raise my flag-

"Nai nai," Naruto chuckled, waving his hand. "No matter how many times its raised, I'll always knock it back down."

"Good." She flashed him a tiny smile. "I only have eyes for Misaka Onee-sama, after all."

Misaka?

Naruto bristled.

_'That crazy Biri-Biri girl?!'_

"Kuroko," the deadpann was barely concealed, "You wouldn't be using me to get closer to this Misaka person by any chance, would you?" A stray current of wind plucked at his tresses, promising pain if his kouhai didn't answer correctly.

"O-Of course not!"

His frowned deepened another inch. Aha!

**"BAKAMON!**

_"Gyah!"_

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile)<em>

Saten could barely believe her eyes. She stared at the leaves swirling in the palm of her hand and marveled at them. They moved to her will-propelled by small bursts of air, forming a ring round her open palms. It was almost too good to be true! She had an ability now! She was an esper. And her ability was almost exactly like Naruto's! This was...amazing! At first she'd been afraid to try the Level Upper, fearful of what might happen to her, of what others might say or worse, Naruto, if she was found out. She really did like him, didn't want to lose him, or risk his rebuke. But now that she finally had...

Consequences be damned!

A giddy giggle escaped her lips.

_I can't wait to show him!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, there you go! I've been rewathcingTo Aru Kagaku No Railgun and To Aru no Majutsu, and doing my best to correlate between the two. Its not easy! But I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying myself. They're just so damn funny! Especially Kuroko's antis Misaka! One can only wonder what might happen if she learns that a certain railgun likes a certain ninja. And alas, Saten has used the Level Upper. A lots beginning to happen here! For those of you who've seen the series, you should be able to guess where this is going. And with that, I'm off to work! I sincerely look forward to reading your reviews when I get back!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would Ya Kindly?**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
